


Fever to the Form (or The Dances of Avatar Korra and Master Jinora)

by ziraseal



Series: The Epic Adventures of Lost Children [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, Airbender Asami, Energybender Opal Beifong, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grown up AU, Other, Preventing the world from ending, Sequel, Soulmate AU, Terrorism, They Have Kids, dark spirits, oh my god how could I forget the most important tag, their kids are badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: Ten years after the events of The Way I Am (or the Art of Asami Sato and Opal Beifong), something mysterious happens to a pair of important politicians. Is it connected with the disappearance of a member of Team Avatar? And who is responsible? Humans... or something much worse?





	1. Sewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marezelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marezelle/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Every beautiful creature," she says. "Lives inside a cage.”  
> ― Brian Kirk, Gutted: Beautiful Horror Stories

 

               

               

                Sooner or later, though, all stories must continue.

                Decisions are to be made, and fates are to be sewn like strips of cloth— fixing the holes and letting the children go and tear them up once more. Pricking one’s finger on the needle over and over, again and again. Colors were to be judged, clashed, soiled, and tossed out as the Gods themselves analyzed our fates like fashion.

                Having lived in the wilderness for ten years, Jinora knew a lot about sewing. Not that she minded, it was almost as relaxing as mediation. Almost. The exception of course was the sheet of hot afternoon rain pouring down through the trees, sending pine needles into her hair and soaking her to the bone. Her robes provided little protection, and she desperately hoped that her lover would return from gathering food that they might find a cave to settle down in. In the meantime, Jinora’s glider suit needed repairs, otherwise it would be a long walk into the mountains.

                Their sailboat had been stolen and it was far too stormy to fly.

                “I’m here!” a voice called through the harmonious mixture of wind and rain. “I found tons of Agaricus mushrooms about half a mile away!”

                “I suppose we’re out of lychee berries?” Jinora sighed.

                “Well... yes. I might be able to dig up some roots, but I’d like to get out of the cold, and I think you’d like that, too— judging by the state of your hair,” Opal Beifong laughed.

                “You know me so well.”

                The two Airbending Masters began trekking upwards, Opal using her glider staff as an umbrella of sorts for Jinora’s sake and failing miserably. They watched the clouds overhead race across the sky, and in the distance there was a teasing patch of a lighter shade of gray— as though perchance the rain might let up. No such luck, they knew. They forest they were in, somewhere on the Eastern edge of the Earth Kingdom, was completely void of animals, it seemed. Everyone had found shelter besides them.

                Opal’s hand found its way to Jinora’s, and suddenly the horrible weather seemed a little more bearable. The sky turned a lighter shade of gray, and the rain felt a little lighter as it pattered against their backs.

                “The nearby village is hosting a celebration,” Opal commented, breaking their silence.

                “Did you go there?”

                “No.”

                “Ah.”

                It always amazed Jinora a little, how Opal could feel the energies of people miles away and could determine exactly what they were doing based on how many of them were sharing the same emotions. If a group of many people were feeling grief, there was likely a funeral progression. If a group of people were feeling happy, a wedding or festival could be occurring. If people were angry, more often than not it was the anger stemming from a crowd furious at some politician who was about to receive his impeachment via mob. Jinora and Opal were always quick to intervene those situations— diving out of the sky like Spirits and solving the problem as a _Deus Ex Machina_ might. Most of the time, they were revered throughout the lands as people who could restore balance. Avatars, in their own right. But right now, they were Opal and Jinora. Soaked to the bone, cold, hungry, and tired.

                “I know it’s an earthly attachment, but I want a scarf,” Jinora frowned, hiding the lower part of her face in her robes as best she could to keep it from going numb.

                “I’ll go shopping next time we visit a town.”

                “You don’t have to.”

                Opal kissed Jinora’s cheek, “No, but I think you’d look cute with a scarf. Like Mako.”

                “You think Mako’s cute?” Jinora asked playfully.

                “I have eyes.”

                They both broke into laughter, trudging up the hillside. The mud made for precarious steps, but an Airbender can never truly be knocked off of their feet. Wildflowers cropped up here and there, and Jinora smiled at the beautiful purple hues that Lupines had.

                “Forgive me,” she whispered, plucking one out of the ground and turning towards Opal. She tucked the lupine into a fold in Opal’s robes and admired the purple against red, yellow, and orange fabric. And then she sighed, tapping a spot on Opal’s shoulder.

                “Remind me to fix that later.”

                There was a small tear from when they’d taken to the skies in the middle of the forest and a lone branch had snapped out, striking Opal smack dap in the face. She still had a scratch across her nose, but her robes had taken a bit more of a toll. Such was the life of living out in the wild.

                Opal kissed Jinora’s head, “It’s no worry, love.”

                Marching up to the mouth of a cave, Opal and Jinora peered inside with caution— knowing full well that wild Badgermoles were predators first and bending gurus second. The cave seemed clear, and they took the gamble; Opal beginning to Energybend in order to see if any living organisms were nearby.

                “There’s... something here...”

                “An animal, a person, or a Spirit?”

                Opal’s brow scrunched up, “A Spirit, I think.”

                “Are they benign?” Jinora asked in amusement. They usually were.

                “Um... hard to tell. I’ve never felt an energy like this before.”

                What? Opal had opened her soul up to the entire cosmos before! She’d sent that slimy Lieutenant into the heavens with her, before that unfortunate fate befell him, and he ended up with thousands of personalities inside of him. There was no patch of energy she hadn’t felt before, even in the Spirit World! Unless...

                “Let’s go inside,” Jinora murmured, a determined expression on her face.

                Opal hesitated, “Are you sure?”

                “No. Come on.”

                Naturally, the cave lacked light sources, and Jinora took to her rucksack for a flashlight, pointing it at various corners to try and find this mysterious pocket of energy. Not that she could— that was Opal’s field of expertise.

                “Over here,” the Beifong said, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, just down this passage. There’s something... or someone here...”

                They rounded a corner and halted, unsure of the sight before them. It appeared that two Spirits had taken shelter in the cave— one a humanoid shape and made of a blinding light and the other... completely pitch black and covered with markings. Markings that reminded Jinora of a certain historical event that she’d taken part in.

                “Back up. Don’t get to close.”

                “What is that? What are both of those? I’ve never felt anything like...”

                _“You need to get out,”_ the Light Spirit warned. _“I’m keeping Wi Dro Lak under control as best I can, but my stamina is draining.”_

                Opal piped up, “I don’t understand... who are y—”

                _“A relic,”_ the Light Spirit interrupted. _“My identity is not important, but Wi Dro Lak’s is. It is terrifying to think you do not know his name.”_

                “I’m an Energybender, is there any way I can help you?”

                _“What are you? Airbender? No, no, I can’t use you, Avatar. Your kind are extinct. Go away.”_

                Jinora’s hand clamped around Opal’s and she frowned, “You need to catch up on current events. And Opal’s not the Avatar. The Avatar’s a Waterbender right now.”

                _“A Waterbender! Yes! Bring me a Waterbender!”_

                “We can’t! We’re at least ten miles from the nearest town, and we can’t guarantee that there’s a Waterbender there,” Opal shrugged. “What could they do that I can’t?”

                Memories flashed through Jinora’s mind, and she stiffened, “Opal, that’s a Dark Spirit. We need a Waterbender to get rid of it. A healing technique.”

                “Let me try, I’m sure it’s the same thing.”

                _“No!”_ the Light Spirit murmured. _“No, Wi Dro Lak can’t be slain by lesser means...”_

                But Opal had already taken her self-invented Energybending stance, slowly moving her arms as she connected with the Energies within the Dark Spirit. Jinora’s heart raced in fear and she readied an Airbending stance just in case.

                “He’s struggling against me... I can’t seem to tap into his... this is wrong,” Opal murmured.

                The Light Spirit lifted their head, _“You’re going to get yourselves killed! Don’t do this! Bring me a Waterbender!”_

                “You can’t hold him for that long!” Opal argued, “I can feel your Energy draining, but his... this is so... powerful...”

                Jinora’s voice quivered with fear, “Opal... maybe this is beyond our power...”

                “No! I can do it!”

                The Dark Spirit, Wi Dro Lak, began growing bigger, and if possible, the darkness that he was made of began sapping light from the other Spirit. He was draining their power. Opal broke out into a cry and desperately tried to harness his Energy— tendrils of golden light attempting to bind him. It wasn’t working. Wi Dro Lak turned and snarled at Opal, finally free of the Light Spirit, which had collapsed to the floor. Opal had tears rushing down her face in fear as she tried to Energybend him.

                Jinora made a split-second decision. A stupid decision.

                “I’m sorry, Opal,” she whispered.

                She shoved her lover against the cave wall, knocking the Beifong out as her head collided with stone. Her own head felt searing pain from their Soulmate connection. Wi Dro Lak’s attention turned to Jinora and she shot Air Slice after Air Slice at him. The air broke through his form, which reconstructed itself instantly— proving him invulnerable to her attacks. Wi Dro Lak whispered something in an ancient tongue and raised an arm high.

                **_I love you_ ,** she thought to her Soulmate.

                But neither death nor pain came upon her, even as Wi Dro Lak’s claws ripped through her clothes. Jinora felt the world around her grow to a cold that she’d never known, and she couldn’t see anything in front of her.

                The world around her was pure darkness, pure ice. Though she could not see and could not feel, she knew this was a new realm that’d never seen a living soul, and Jinora didn’t know how much time in it she had left to live. Wi Dro Lak’s voice spoke, and though there was nothing for the sound waves to bounce off of, she heard him all the same.

                _“Welcome to the Land Where Light Does Not Touch, young Airbender.”_

                But Jinora was already huddled into a ball, desperate to keep warm.

 

 

                “Wake up.”

                “Why?” a sleepy voice murmured.

                “You’ve gotta. We have a big day ahead of us.”

                “Nooooooooo!”

                With that, Korra pulled the blankets over her head, leaving Asami Sato to sit there with a raised eyebrow at her wife’s childishness. It wasn’t as though she was mad— she and Korra had enjoyed a late evening the previous night, complete with dancing and celebrations. But there were historians to meet and a new set of paintings to greet. And Asami couldn’t wait to meet Fire Lord Izumi.

                “It’s a huge honor that we’re getting to stay in the capital, and I know that the Fire Nation does not use that word lightly,” Asami smiled. “Besides... Chena wants her mommy to make her stewed sea prunes for breakfast.”

                From underneath the covers, Korra groaned, “She can wait. It’s only, what, six in the morning?”

                “It’s ten.”

                Asami could feel bright blue eyes on her, even though she couldn’t see them. She listened to Korra sleepily run fingers through her own caramel hair, and then felt those same fingers ruffle her short black mane.

                “Alright, alright! But you have to cuddle me while I cook!”

                Asami rolled her blind eyes and pressed a kiss to Korra’s forehead, “Fine.”

                Ruffling through the bedroom’s closet, Korra threw on a turtleneck, thought about it for a moment, and then jumped onto the bed— pressing a hard kiss to Asami’s mouth. Asami whimpered into the kiss and gripped Korra’s bare thighs, digging her nails into the muscles there. Korra bit down on Asami’s lip, tugging a little, and the Airbender felt breathless. Her heart raced and her body came to life within seconds...

                And then the Avatar lightly pushed away with a smirk that Asami didn’t need sight to see, hopping off the bed.

                “Looking forward to continuing that after your very important meeting with Izumi and Iroh.”

                “Yeah. Um. Wow. Yes. Good,” Asami said, lightheaded.

                She listened to Korra leave the bedroom and promptly decided to take a cold shower.

 

 

                “With the transition from my rule to my son’s, we’re going to go ahead and minimalize the palace quite a bit. The Fire Lord is symbolic, but there’s no need to hold ourselves at such lavish standards. Our countries are moving towards equality between all citizens, after all. We want our citizens to feel as though taxes are well spent, and I think that hallways upon hallways of art isn’t necessarily good for a public image of a humble leader,” Izumi chuckled.

                Iroh nodded excitedly, “Therefore, we would like to donate about fifty-percent of our collection to the Hiroshi Sato/Baatar Beifong Art Museum in Republic City.”

                Bolin’s face lit up like a puppy, “Oh my gods, this is so awesome!”

                “Yes... it is... awesome,” Izumi agreed with a smiling sigh, as though she found Bolin’s demeanor amusing. They all did. “Did you want to take a look at some of the pieces we’re going to be donating, Mr. Curator?”

                “Do I ever!” the Lavabender cheered.

                Korra and Asami followed behind the group in amusement, chatting with Iroh. The General was in his early fifties at this point, but hadn’t pushed his mother to give up the throne before she voluntarily ceded due to health issues. Now he was preparing for the throne, and all of them knew that the real reason the government was downsizing was talks of complete change in government. If Iroh took the throne with a palace filled with gold, and the citizens just now recovering from helping pay for damages caused by the Hundred Year War saw... saw the wealth that the Royal Family lived in... there might be hell to pay. It would be better to take all visual clues of wealth to Republic City and stick them in the Art Museum that Bolin managed.

                     Asami’s Art Museum. Korra’s Art Museum. Hikaru’s Art Museum. Kuvira’s Art Museum. Baatar’s Art Museum. The lifetime dream achieved between a few friends, and better managed than the last one (may the souls killed in the explosion rest in peace).

                As they surveyed different paintings of Fire Lords of the past, Chena leaned up against Korra and the Avatar pressed a kiss to her daughter’s hair. The little Waterbending mechanic was just as much a part of the Art Museum’s construction as anyone else. She was the one who convinced Asami to open up a mechanical museum wing, celebrating inventions from the Hundred Year War, Future Industries, Cabbage Corp, and reluctantly... Varrick Global.

                Very quietly, in the corner, the twenty-one-year-old Suki Jr. observed a bust of the Akimoto Patriarch, the family whom her grandfather Yat-Sen had descended from. She took a picture with her phone, quickly texting it to Hikaru, who was back home on Kyoshi Island with Dequan.

                Something moved in the corner of her eye, far too quickly to be a servant or guard.

                “Guys!” she warned.

                Asami, who had sensed the vibrations as well, quickly turned around and readied into an Airbending stance. Every single person in the hallway was a bender, quick to move into a position to protect themselves and more importantly the Fire Lords.

                Suki’s eyes widened at the massive black cloud forming in the hallway.

                “What the fuck...”

                It attacked— benders sending elements flying in every direction as the black fog overcame them.

                _“You idiots. With the Airbending Master’s power, I, Wi Dro Lak, have grown strong enough to commence my plan. We’re going to usher in a new era, and I’m most excited to challenge each and every one of you on my terms.”_

                The black cloud had caused all of them to go blind... well... except for one. Asami used elegant, refined techniques to search out in every direction with Airbending and feel for the members of their team. As far as the Airbender could tell, there was no concrete enemy. Which must have meant that the fog was the enemy— a fog that couldn’t be dispersed by normal bending means. And then Asami realized something else.

                “WE’RE MISSING TWO PEOPLE!!”

                _“Farewell, Avatar. It was a pleasure meeting you, even in this pathetic form. If it weren’t for that stupid Spirit— never mind. When we next meet, it shall be your undoing.”_

                The cloud dispersed and Suki’s jaw dropped. Each of them had been thrown to the floor and bound in an Element that they could not bend. Her own hands were covered in rock, and she desperately scraped her wrists trying to break free. Korra’s hands were bound in platinum, Asami’s bound in ice, Bolin suspended by a ball of air, Chena cornered by a wall of fire... and the Fire Lords...

                The Fire Lords were...

                Where...

                “It took them!” Suki shouted. “Whatever that was, it took the Fire Lords!”

                Korra took a deep breath and entered the Avatar State, her muscles bulging as she ripped the platinum apart— a feat she’d proven that she could only do if she were angry enough (like when Asami had been blinded). And someone had just attacked and threatened her family. The Avatar was no doubt furious. All at once, Korra using the Avatar State, the various elements ceased their attack on the Krew, with Bolin falling to the floor and letting out a yelp. Chena’s eyes were brimming with un-spilled tears, and with newly freed hands Suki was quick to comfort her— knowing the youth’s dislike of fire, despite being a Waterbender.

                “What the hell was that?” Asami asked, her expression blank and a hand harshly gripping Korra’s.

                The Avatar looked around the room, reaching forwards and pulling both Suki and Chena into a fierce, motherly hug. Bolin rested his hand on Asami’s shoulder and she covered it with her own free, pale, and shaking hand.

                Korra took a deep breath, “I don’t know. But we find out right now, before any more damage can be done.”

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify, this is ten years after the events of the first story, this story revolves around original characters established in The Way I Am and if you haven't read it dishonor on your cow (this is me poorly advertising my 101 Chapter fic), and most importantly I don't owe you anything.  
> Enjoy  
> \- Z


	2. A Recollection of Fire Sage History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Destiny is real. And she's not mild-mannered. She will come around and hit you in the face and knock you over and before you know what hit you, you're naked- stripped of everything you thought you knew and everything you thought you didn't know- and there you are! A bloody nose, bruises all over you, and naked. And it's the most beautiful thing.”  
> ― C. JoyBell C.

 

 

                “Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra! Can you tell us about what happened in the palace?!”

                “Mrs. Sato!”

                “Korra!”

                “Zhang Qian, Republic City Chronicle— was this an assassination?”

                Korra gripped both sides of the podium and inhaled for five long seconds, closing her eyes and collecting her thoughts. Almost two decades of the bright flashes and obnoxious voices had rendered her numb to the press, but she was the authority figure present at the... scene of the crime. And after twenty-four hours of desperately searching the palace and the city, she had to make a statement.

                “Listen up, because I don’t want you getting this wrong and causing an international panic,” she said. “All we know is that there was some sort of attack on the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord-elect and that both of them were kidnapped from the palace. At this time, we do not know who is responsible, but we are in contact with the world leaders as to investigate whether this attack stemmed from a foreign or domestic source. The Royal Palace shall keep the citizens of the Fire Nation appropriately informed during the span of this investigation, and I can promise that I am doing everything I can to find out what happened, as is my duty as Avatar. That is all for now.”

                Reporters began shrieking like gulls, attempting to nab Korra’s attention. She turned and walked away from the balcony that Izumi usually reserved for addressing reporters and made stern eye contact with the Palace guards— who straightened up and gulped in fear.

                “You are responsible for making sure that no one gets in or out without distinct permission of Princess Jingu,” Korra warned.

                “Y-yes, Avatar.”

                Asami gently took Korra’s hand and pulled her through the hallways. The blind woman held a calm aura about herself that the Avatar felt envious of. Then again, Asami Sato no longer had to worry about approval ratings. Her wife led her to Chena, who was waiting at the end of the corridor with a nervous tremble about her— Korra’s authoritative demeanor instantly vanished and she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

                “It’s going to be okay,” Korra whispered, ignoring the skeptic expression on Asami’s face.

                Chena sniffled a little, “You have a gray streak in your hair, Mom.”

                “Thirty years old and already looking like your Great Aunt Su. I’m a lost case.”

                Asami shrugged, “You still look as good as the day we met to me.”

                A click clack of boots could be heard from down in the throne room, and the doors pushed open. At fifty-five, Princes Jingu’s hair was much more gray than Korra’s could ever be— and no doubt the past twenty-four hours had added a few more silver hairs. The Fire Princess approached the Sato family with her arms crossed, but more in a protective way than an aggressive one. She had been out having a fitting at an exquisite tailor’s shop for a set of robes for the coronation. Korra had ruled out foul play on her part almost instantly, as Jingu had announced to the Royal Court almost twenty years ago that she wanted no part in ruling the Fire Nation, instead choosing to work as an ambassador for her mother. She had one child who would eventually become heir to the throne, however, a son currently boarding school. The Palace was quick to assign extra security to his side a few hours after the attack. The Princess was more of a fan of diplomacy and parenting than actual governing, and Korra worried that she wouldn’t be up to the task of filling in while they searched for Izumi and Iroh; or if, Spirits forbid, the worst fate had befallen the two of them and the Fire Nation needed to crown a new ruler.

                “H-Have you found anything yet?” the woman asked, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.

                Korra’s head bowed, “I’m afraid not, your highness. It’s... it’s almost as though someone used magic. The security cameras don’t even pick up the black cloud that we saw... the footage just shows your mother and brother... disappearing.”

                “And the guards?”

                “We’ve questioned every single one all the way to the outskirts of the city, but I don’t think any of them is responsible. Your truth seer couldn’t find anything. What are your orders?”

                Jingu’s head bowed, “As acting Fire Lord, I... I... I don’t know what to do...”

                It was Chena that made the bold move, engulfing a world leader in a hug. Korra’s heart stopped, worried that a guard might confuse the gesture for a suspicious act, but Jingu reciprocated— to her surprise. The Fire Princess trembled in fear for both her own safety and the well-being of her family, and she was no doubt sleep-deprived from a night of Korra’s thorough investigation of the palace. It made the Avatar’s blood boil, and she felt thankful that Bolin and Suki had set out on the first flight to Republic City to give President Ezakiya an eyewitness’s briefing on the attack. Korra prayed to the Spirits and the Gods that the other World Leaders would be spared.  

                “I... I don’t suppose I could suggest something to you?” Asami asked, tilting her head.

                “W-What is it? I’ll take any ideas; I just want my mother and brother back.”

                “We could consult your grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko.”

                Jingu’s amber eyes reflected respect and she nodded, “I suppose it’s all we can do right now. He might have an idea as to what we’re dealing with— he survived assassination attempts during his reign. At the very least, perhaps he’ll have an inkling as to what the kidnappers motive was... I would just hate to disturb him, he’s _one hundred and two_ years old.”

                Korra smiled, “I may not have Aang’s connection anymore, but something tells me that he would be giving your grandfather a lot of lip for outliving him by almost forty years.”

                “It’s the Fire Sages— I know in this day and age, alchemy is considered an outdated practice, but the medicine they’ve been giving him has done wonders,” Jingu smiled. “Even if he doesn’t provide counsel as to our next course of action... I would feel better if I knew he was safe. We can use our family’s plane to get to his house on Ember Island.”

                “Do you have a pilot you can trust?” Asami asked.

                “I am my own pilot. It’s a Cessna, so it can only seat us— though with three Firebenders and the Airbender who’s achieved Flight, I think we’ll be alright.”

                “Am I not going with you?” Chena asked.

                Jingu blinked, “You’re a Firebender, are you not?”

                “No ma’am, I’m a Waterbender.”

                “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just... you don’t look Water Tribe,” the Princess apologized. “I’m so used to associating the blue eyes...”

                Chena’s were a lovely russet-brown, paired with her light skin and black hair (and her tall, esteemed posture) she did indeed look as though she could be a Firebender. If one squinted, they would see a hint of blue toning, but Asami and Korra weren’t entirely sure of Chena’s parentage, and couldn’t say for certain what genetics their daughter carried, beyond that of a Waterbender’s.

                “It’s alright. It just means I have to advise you not to crash the plane,” the eighteen-year-old smiled.

                “I’ll do my best. Come on, then. The sooner we get to my Grandfather, the sooner my heart quells its earthquakes,” Jingu beckoned.

                Asami took Korra’s hand and offered her an encouraging smile, but decades of being the Keeper of Balance only warned Korra that this abduction would remain a mystery for quite some time, and that she needed to stay on her guard to protect her family.   

 

 

                Opal groaned, rolling over and expecting to be met with the rocky floor of the cave she’d been in, or perhaps a soft patch of moss as was her usual bed— shared with her lover Jinora, it usually wasn’t too terrible. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that she was lying on some sort of mat; neither hard nor soft but surprisingly comfortable. A sharp pain resonated through her skull as though someone were ringing bells next to her ears, and she scrunched her eyes to try and will the pain away through Energybending. No such luck, as physical pain was not so easily manipulated by cosmic talents. She began to sit upright—

                _“Easy. Easy, don’t get up so quickly,”_ the Light Spirit warned.

                Opal’s eyes sprang open and she sat up against the wall of... a house? Since when did Spirits own houses? She glanced around— for the most part the place looked as though it’d been abandoned for upwards of fifty years. From cobwebs to a painting of the Kyoshi Warriors threatening to fall off of its hook, the place held an air of desertion with which Opal could only feel nervous.

                “What happened to Jinora?” the Beifong asked, still staring up at the ceiling.

                The Light Spirit’s head slowly raised up and Opal turned her head a little to finally get a good look at them; the Spirit was so bright that the Energybender couldn’t even make out facial features. From what the Beifong could tell, the Spirit had two arms and two legs, and she supposed that this entity could have been a human in a previous lifetime— like Iroh.

                _“You need to lay down, Avatar.”_

                “I’m not the Avatar,” Opal insisted.

                _“But you are an Airbender, and you can Energybend! Last time I saw daylight, the only person who could do those things was the Avatar Aang man.”_

                The thirty-two-year-old woman couldn’t parse what she was hearing; how could a Spirit not know of current events? Forget current, Harmonic Convergence had happened almost fifteen years ago! Perhaps... perhaps this Spirit had been trapped, as Vaatu had been? And they were just now free of prison— chasing whatever Dark Spirit had attacked Jinora in the cave.

                “I’m going to ask again— where’s Jinora? What did that... _Wi Dro Lak_... what did he do with her?”

                The Light Spirit flew up to the rafters of the abandoned house, sitting down and making themselves comfortable, _“I haven’t the slightest idea. Perhaps to whatever wretched realm Wi Dro Lak controls. It’s beyond our influence now.”_

                Opal pulled the scratchy burlap blanket off of her lap and swung her feet to the floor. Her scruffy shoes had been replaced by... very luxurious shoes that’d seen a few decade’s in storage. They had the recognizable pointy toes that symbolized Fire Nation fashion.

                “Where did you get these?” Opal asked, picking up the shoes.

                _“They are a gift to you— my condolences for the loss of your friend.”_

                “She was that and so much more,” Opal muttered. “But you did not answer my question— where did these shoes come from?”

                _“The Fire Nation Royal Palace.”_

                “And how does a Spirit have access to the Fire Lord’s wardrobe?”

               _“Ask Wi Dro Lak, he’s the one that kidnapped Izumi and General Iroh.”_

                Opal nearly fell off the bed, “WHAT?!”

                The Light Spirit’s head bowed, _“I am ashamed. As an Ancestor Spirit, it is my responsibility to protect the Fire Lords, but I failed.”_

                “They’ve been kidnapped?”

                The Spirit nodded. Opal sighed and stood, rubbing the sore bump that’d formed on the side of her head. Damn Jinora for breaking her Energybending and shoving her against the wall! Perhaps she couldn’t have stopped the Dark Spirit, but she needed to try! Damn it! Opal ran her fingers through her unkempt black hair (living in the wilderness did the couple little favors in terms of procuring hair salons) and put the Fire Nation shoes on.

                 “What shall I call you?” Opal asked, as she fitted the leather straps of the shoes to her liking.

                _“Hmm... I suppose you may refer to me as Sora-Iro, if you must.”_

                “If I must?”

                Sora-Iro straightened their posture on the wooden beam that they were occupying, _“I would hope that our time spent together is short— that I might capture Wi Dro Lak, find a way to seal him away for good, and fulfill my duties as an ancestor Spirit.”_

                “What can you tell me of Wi Dro Lak?” Opal asked.

                At this, the Light Spirit gently floated down from the rafters and landed on the rotten dining table in what used to be a kitchen. They fiddled with dusty ceramic cups for a moment before letting out a deep, troubling sigh. Opal felt bad for this Sora-Iro, but she absolutely needed to know every bit of essential information in order to bring back her lover. If she had pen and paper, you could bet ten thousand yuans that she’d be taking notes for a whole year if it meant she could have her Jinora once more.

               _“There’s a lot to tell you, but as an Ancestor Spirit, I have rules that I must obey in terms of revealing information to mortals. I suppose... I am allowed to share one thing with you...”_

 

 

                The plane ride was... tense, to say the least. Korra and Asami sat together on one of the couches, enjoying the luxuries that a Fire Lord’s private jet could offer. Though they were still shaken from the attack, it was enough to know that they could instantly escape if needed. Jingu was wearing the modern Fire Nation pilot’s uniform— a beautiful crimson not unlike her brother Iroh’s coat, but with a large black phoenix on the bicep and quite a few awards adorning her chest. Korra had never realized just how decorated of a pilot the Princess was; in fact, she hadn’t even met Jingu until _after_ the Neo-Equalist crisis.

                “You’re staring again,” Asami smiled. “You don’t have to keep a constant vigil over Jingu, she’ll be okay.”

                Call it a sixth sense, but her wife always seemed to know these things, even without sight. Korra’s eyes drew away from the Princess and over to their daughter. Chena was asleep in a chair with a blanket pulled up to her chin. Korra hated how Chena’s brow was furrowed in her sleep, as though she was having a nightmare— it took everything in the mother’s will not to go over there and cradle her little baby girl, but at eighteen years old the Waterbender was frivolously stubborn about not cuddling with her parents (such as rebellious teenagers are). Still, it wasn’t fair to have to be constantly worried for your safety, as the daughter of an Avatar. All of a sudden, Korra felt newfound respect for Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi.

                Korra leaned her head against Asami’s and closed her eyes, letting her wife’s fingers reach up and run over her jawline. She reassuringly whispered in the Avatar’s ear, “Our baby’s going to be okay.”

                The two women spent the rest of the plane ride trying to relax in each other’s arms, to have a false sense of security that their hearts could stop trembling in anxiety. Jingu remained silent up at the cockpit except for the occasional radio transmission to passing planes or nearby airports— though the flight to Ember Island would be a short one, she remained cautious of other pilots in the sky that might have horrid intentions. The Neo-Equalist war was fresh in everyone’s mind.

                Zuko was waiting for them when they landed, sitting comfortably in a wheelchair with familiar faces standing behind him. Princess Jingu rushed forwards and nearly scooped the old man into a hug, desperate for the human contact that would reassure her that at least her grandfather was safe. Behind him stood body guards— though not in the traditional Kyoshi makeup, wearing more modern robes, and donning guns at their hips, the Earth Kingdom women held perfect posture to guard the Fire Lord. Hikaru’s friend from high school and Ty Lee’s granddaughter, Liling, gave Korra and Asami a nod of respect.

                “Habits die hard, old man?” Korra asked with a wide, knowing smile. She kneeled down and let Zuko pull her into a warm hug.

                “Having them around is giving me flashbacks— although this time I’m not so sure it’s the New Ozai Society I should be worried about. Speaking of which, Mrs. Sato, it’s such a pleasure to meet with you once more; as you’ve grown into the adult that you are, I can’t help but marvel at the fact that you have your grandmother’s smile, you know.”

                Asami bent down and kissed the Fire Lord on the forehead, having spent the past few years visiting him and learning all about her true Team Avatar heritage, “It’s wonderful to be here, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

                “Likewise. Come on, then, there’s much to discuss if we’re to bring back my daughter and grandson.”

                Korra happily took over from Liling, pushing Zuko’s wheelchair across the runway and towards the car that would take them to his family home. The Fire Lord seemed lax about the whole ordeal, and Korra worried that he perhaps did not understand the gravity of the situation— he had certainly been much more worried when the Red Lotus had gone after Korra. Though, she supposed that there wasn’t much a one-hundred-and-two-year-old man could do beyond providing counsel; and this very scenario reminded Korra something Toph had said to her at Kuvira and Baatar’s wedding, about why she hadn’t gone to Republic City during the Neo Equalist attack.

                _“The fighting days are over; at some point, you’ve got to leave it to the kids.”_

                Untrue to her word, however, the Greatest Earthbender had passed away a few years ago competing in Earth Rumble. Not that someone had beat her, of course, but there was only so much stomping around and chucking rocks that an old woman’s heart could take.

                When they arrived at Zuko’s house, Korra began heating up some tea for all of them. Chena hovered in the corner of the living room, unsure if she was permitted to sit in on a meeting with World Leaders, but eventually announced that she was going to walk down to the beach to clear her head. Jingu passed Zuko a cup of tea— Korra couldn’t help but notice how shaky his hands were and she worried that, despite the “Fire Sage medicine” he was taking, the old Firebender wasn’t getting any younger.

                Asami knelt down on the mat and used Airbending to cool her tea down. She regarded tea parties in a more traditional sense than Korra did, having been raised by her father Hiroshi to respect the backgrounds of their culture. The Avatar couldn’t help but admire how her wife looked for a few moments— wearing her specially made robes that not only indicated her Fire Nation heritage and her abilities as and Airbender, but also intended for Airbenders to recognize her status as one of three people in the world to achieve flight. Asami had done up her short black hair into a bun, making her look almost exactly like Hikaru— were it not for her burn scars and her eyes.

                Fire Lord Zuko mentioned something that caused Korra’s focus to return to the conversation.

                “... I think this might be more of a Spiritual Matter than that of a political one. You said that the cloud that attacked you was just that? A mere cloud? No assassins, no warriors?”

                “Yes, that’s right,” Asami nodded.

                He took a sip, “And the cloud spoke to you, yes? What did it say?”

                “It mentioned someone by the name of Wi Dro Lak, have you heard of them?” Jingu asked.

                 Zuko’s cup fell to the floor, porcelain smashing and tea splashing all over the table. All three women jumped a little in surprise and Korra was quick to hold Zuko’s trembling hands— which she would have blamed on arthritis or old age were it not for the look of fear in his golden eyes.

                “He said his name... was Wi Dro Lak?”

                “Yes, Grandfather,” Jingu said. “What is it, who is that?”

                The Fire Lord took a deep breath and glanced out the window at the sunny beach, watching the waves roll back and forth against the sand for a few moments before turning back to them.

                “An Agma Dark Spirit with power far beyond human influence. He... he was supposed to be sealed away... the story of Avatar Qin, of course. I’m surprised Izumi never told it to you, but I suppose in these modern times we’re more concerned about technology and human wars than Spiritual conflicts. Still, Avatar Qin was instrumental in stopping the damn monster.”

                “Who was he?” Korra asked.

                “He was Fire Nation, born about five-thousand years ago during a time of strife between the Air Nomads and the Earth Kingdom. They kept blaming each other on thefts of important artifacts and art pieces, useless arguments you know.”

                “Well... not.. not entirely useless,” Asami mumbled.

                “Of course, my dear. I didn’t mean to insult your line of work, my apologies. It was just... they distracted themselves from a true threat, dwindling their resources on pointless battles until it was too late, and a group of Dark Spirits overcame cities in the Earth Kingdom and the entire Southern Air Temple. They slaughtered everyone.”

                Jingu’s lip trembled, “And Wi Dro Lak was one of them?”

                “He led them. Went through towns and captured people... hundreds of citizens vanished by his hand, their bodies never found. Buildings swept away, but no debris to be found afterwards. Herds of animals disappearing. No one knew what he did with them, or if he perhaps used their souls for power. Avatar Qin was fourteen years old when he challenged the monster in combat, and he failed miserably; he wasn’t ready to defeat the Agma Spirit, but Wi Dro Lak had no concept of what the Avatar truly consisted of. Qin couldn’t defeat him, but Raava could— utilizing what was left of Qin and activating the Avatar State. A risky gamble. The stories say that after a fierce battle that ravaged the countryside and created the Great Divide itself, she trapped him in the sun.”

                “In the sun?!”

                “Yes, and in honor of Qin’s memory, she tasked the Fire Nation with protecting it.”

                “How? I mean, no offense, but it’s a big rock a hundred million miles away!”

                “It was more of a mystical matter than a physical one— rituals and sacrifices to the Ancestor Spirits guarding the sun, a symbolic occupation. It was the original duty of the Fire Sages,” Zuko explained.

                “So whatever happened at the Palace, it was the Fire Sage’s responsibility to prevent it?” Jingu asked, anger forming in her eyes.

                Her grandfather saw this and put a wrinkled, feeble hand on her shoulder, “Let us not lose our heads before we have the entire story. For all we know, this might have been a circumstance outside of their control. Or it could have been a different problem entirely.”

                “I can imagine spending five thousand years inside of the sun leaves a Dark Spirit rather furious, and the first people he would go after were his wardens,” Asami concluded.

                Zuko nodded, “Yes. Each nation has a different type of connection with the Spirits. The Water Tribes use the Spirit Oasis and their Healing powers to sustain life and to quell Dark Spirits that’d gotten out of hand. The Air Nomads use their meditation techniques to communicate with and visit the Spirit World. The Earth Kingdom’s masses of people used prayer and faith to keep Spirits appeased and prevent insult or war. But the Fire Nation used these rituals to protect the Earth from the worst threat— the Agma and his followers.”

                “T-That’s why they knew what to do, when I’d been attacked by a Dark Spirit, and they’d found me on the beach,” Korra recalled. “Just before Harmonic Convergence. Should we consult them? Should I consult with Raava?”

                Asami leaned forwards, setting down her cup of tea, “Perhaps we need to go further. What if we managed to communicate with the Ancestor Spirits guarding the sun?”

               

 

                Kya and Lin sat together on the couch, nursing a bottle of sake and watching the news with disappointment. President Ezakiya gave the United Republic an address on the tragic fate of Fire Lord Izumi and General Iroh. Kya sank down against Lin and tears began falling from her face.

                “Our... our ‘Zumi was kidnapped...”

                Lin’s usually stoic face dropped to one of sorrow, and she gripped Kya’s hand until her knuckles turned white, “How could this happen? Where were the guards?”

                “... at the time of the attack, Fire Lord Izumi and her son were hosting Avatar Korra, her wife Asami and their daughter, and Mr. Bolin and his sister-in-law...”

                “What? Korra was there, and she couldn’t do anything?” Lin mumbled in disbelief.

                “... the Fire Nation has released a statement following an investigation that claims no one unusual entered or left the palace within a twenty-four-hour period of the attack. In this time of distress, Avatar Korra and Crown Princess Jingu are consulting with former Fire Lord Zuko for advice. The United Republic is prepared to lend whatever help the Fire Nation needs, within reason. For security reasons and out of respect, City Hall is going to postpone our legislative sessions for a week.”

                President Ezakiya looked grim as he delivered his statement, and Lin sighed. She’d retired from Chief of Police and had handed the job over to a fierce and level-headed Waterbender named Rune, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t fear for her mother’s city. For her city. She worried that Ezakiya, who was young and inexperienced, was not prepared for the troubles of presidency, including whatever new threat had kidnapped her childhood friend. But she was too old to handle this, and she merely took another sip of sake as the TV cut back to the broadcasting news room.

                _Knock. Knock. Knock._

                “I’ll get it,” Kya said.

                But before her wife could even get up from the couch, the door burst open. None other than their niece Kuvira was standing in the doorway with a bewildered expression upon her face.

                “They’ve taken her.”

                “The Fire Lord? Yes, we just saw the report.”

                “No, no, they’ve taken Jinora!”

                In an instant, both elderly women were on their feet— though she was not wearing her cables, Lin’s hand hovered over her hip out of instinct. The breath felt knocked out of her and she angrily stepped towards Kuvira.

                “I just got a call from Opal, and it apparently took her a while to find a town with cell reception. Two days ago, her and Jinora stumbled upon two Spirits fighting and one of them kidnapped Jinora.”

                 “Shit. Not again,” Kya growled. “What about the other Spirit?”

                “It’s still with Opal, though I guess it’s not being very helpful. Just spewing some history facts, but it has no idea where Jinora was taken.”

                “Does Tenzin know? Does Korra know?”

                “Yes to the first, no to the second,” Kuvira answered with a grim frown. “We tried getting ahold of her, but her cellphone is off. So is Asami’s.”

                “They’ve been meeting with Zuko— I can imagine that they don’t want to disrespect him. Can you call Chena and tell her?”

                Kuvira nodded, pulling out her cellphone and then tossing Lin and Kya the keys to her car. They all left the apartment while Kuvira tried to get ahold of Chena, managing to leave a message and then nearly letting out a sob as soon as she hung up the phone. Kya was quick to pull Kuvira into a hug.

                “I just... I thought this kind of stuff was over. I thought that we could have some peace and quiet after we’d bagged the Lieutenant.”

                “I know, sweetie. It seems that people like us have a knack for getting into trouble. Especially those two girls. Why don’t we go to Air Temple Island— I’ll text Hikaru and Bolin to meet us there. We’re all going to work this problem out together.”

                Kuvira wiped her eyes and then her nose, “Together.”

                When they arrived on the island, Bolin, Hikaru, and Dequan were all waiting for them. Hikaru was quick to pull Kuvira into a hug, knowing just how frustrated and upset the Metalbender got whenever her sister was put into danger. So much more than a team, the Krew. After almost a decade and a half of shenanigans, they were more tightly woven than any family could ever be. Bolin joined in on the hug, his Badgermole-like grip threatening to crush Kuvira’s ribs.

                “W-What’s our first step?”

                Hikaru pulled away from the embrace and rested a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, “We go to the Earth Kingdom, and we find Opal. We’ll figure this out as we go along— your sister needs you right now, and I’m not going to let anything stop you from helping her.”

                Kya watched the exchange happen before turning and looking at her soulmate, “What do you think, Chief?”

                Lin scratched her chin in thought, “I have some friends at the station who can trace the call to Opal’s exact location. We fly to Zaofu and borrow one of Su’s spare airships, find Opal and trace her steps back to where Jinora was last seen. If this was a Spirit-related attack, we bring along someone close to the Spirits.”

                Everyone looked at Kuvira.

                “What?”

                Bolin shrugged, “Well, you kinda are the Queen of Getting Lost in the Spirit World. Maybe you could help look for Jinora there?”

                “One thing at a time,” Kya smiled. “First, let’s go get our girl.”

               

               

 


	3. 10CC and Elvin Bishop

               

 

                “Alright, so this next move is a fun one I used to get the ladies,” Bolin smiled.

                “Dad!”

                “Well, maybe not that many ladies... maybe tried it on your Aunt Korra a few times... though she was obsessed with your Uncle Mako that year...”

                Dequan covered his ears with his hands, “Oh gross! I can’t hear you! I can’t hear you! No, no, no! Stop being nasty!”

                Bolin used the distraction to stomp at the ground and send Dequan flying into the air— the poor boy still having terrible timing when it came to blocking attacks. Naturally, Bolin used a column of earth to fly up and catch his son before they landed on the ground with a _crunch!_ Despite the earlier words, the action caused Dequan to erupt into giggles.

                “Come on, let’s work on that move!” Bolin smiled, pressing a kiss to Dequan’s messy black hair and setting the boy down on the grassy lawn. “Left foot back, right foot forward. Keep your arms above your heart like this...”

                This was undoubtedly his favorite part of being a father; teaching his son how to Earthbend. Dequan’s face scrunched into the cutest little look as he tried to move a few dirt discs (that may have disappeared from the probending arena) with just his fingers. Bolin quickly whipped out his phone and began filming his son Earthbending to show Hikaru later; and for treasured blackmail when Dequan would inevitably go through a rebellious teenage phase.

                “Dad, I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

                “No, see how the stone is level and not shaking? That’s good! Trust me, when I was learning how to Earthbend as a kid, I broke so many trash cans in the Triple Threat’s back alley that Shady Shin gave up and sent me straight to Toza for training. Of course, I kinda botched a bribe between Shin and Toza and ended up pissing off Lightning Bolt Zolt, but we won’t get into that.”

                Dequan’s tongue was poking out from between the gap in his top teeth— where he’d accidentally been sent flying into the street a few weeks ago after trying to sneak up on a napping Suki (Airbenders don’t know the size of their own strength). Poor thing had had his top central incisors knocked out and nearly swallowed them, were it not for a shrieking Hikaru coming to the rescue. Bolin quickly snapped a picture of Dequan’s adorable concentration before instructing him further.

                “It’s all about how you step; course you can say that about any bending practice. Make sure to stomp into the earth and let it know who’s boss, okay?”

                “Sure Dad.”

                His son bounced up into the air and landed down on both feet at once, as though he were jumping into a puddle. The dirt disc hurled thirty feet into the air and Bolin had to quickly intervene that no one might get hurt; he caught the disc and began laughing.

                “Sorry... it’s just... I’ve never seen it done like that... oh that was amazing... you’re going to be... a... great Earthbender... I can’t stop wheezing...”

                “Can we do Mudbending now?”

                “There’s no mud in a Probending arena,” Bolin countered. “Barring the Wolfbats dodging the rules.”

                “I don’t wanna Probend!”

                Bolin rolled his eyes, “Alright”, and then under his breath so that Dequan couldn’t hear, he muttered, “Think about the amazing Probending genetics you’ve inherited, though.”

                “My boys aren’t giving each other any grief?” a soft, but knowing voice called out. “I would hate for you to tear apart our yard before lunchtime— it’d be the fourth time this week.”

                In all her glory, the matriarch of the small family wandered into the backyard and leaned up against her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A decade of searching for hidden artwork in ancient ruins had given Hikaru a strong, lean frame made of muscle and a few laugh lines to match. The sleeves of her white button down were rolled up and she had her hair pulled into her usual bun, with a few strands falling out from the stress of the past few days— strain invisible to Dequan but a warning beacon to Bolin. With a raise of an eyebrow, he silently asked if she was okay while their son continued to practice Earthbending, and she replied with a shrug.

                “Are we ready to go? Kuvira’s close to tearing up Air Temple Island,” Hikaru said.

                “I think so. I called Dequan’s teachers this morning, and they sent me his homework ahead of schedule.”

                The Firebender smiled, “Good. Can’t have him getting behind.”

                “A-Are you?”

                “Am I behind?”

                “Are _you_ ready to go?” Bolin asked carefully.

                Hikaru seemed a little deflated at the question, struggling to come up with an answer and providing one through silence itself. Bolin took this as his que to dismiss the question as unimportant and guided Dequan back into the house to grab his bags. Hikaru remained outside for a few moments, watching the afternoon clouds with a sense of hopelessness. It was up to them to save the world again, wasn’t it? But how could they go against something so... mysterious and contradictory as this? A cloud that kidnapped two Fire Lords versus a Dark Spirit that captured one of the most powerful Airbenders in the world? And... they were the same entity? What was this bastard capable of? Was Jinora still alive? Were the Fire Lords? And if they were, where on Earth were they? Could they really be trapped in the Spirit World, or was that a sad attempt by the Krew to raise dejected emotions?  

                “Sweetie? You coming inside?”

                “Y-Yes, sorry, just got lost in thought,” Hikaru softly replied, turning and heading in.

                Bolin’s hand rested on the small of her back while they loaded up the Satomobile to bring to Air Temple Island. There was, regrettably, far too many questions and far too few answers— but Gods be damned they were going to get back Jinora if it killed them.

 

 

                “Alright,” Kuvira muttered to herself. “Alright, alright, alright. We’re going to Zaofu. We’re going to Zaofu. We get an Airship from Mom. We find Opal. We organize a proper search and rescue. We find Jinora. We go home. Alright. Okay. We can do this.”

                “Kid, this isn’t my first rodeo,” Lin reassured. “I know how to find missing people.”

                “This is Spirit Bullshit, though. Who knows what plane of existence Jinora ended up in— why can’t she and Opal just live in a community or at the temple like normal people?”

                Kya adjusted her reading glasses and skimmed the front page of the Rekindle Review (the Fire Nation’s top newspaper), scrutinizing an article on the Fire Princess for every last detail. She then glanced up and joined in on the conversation, “Jinora and Opal aren’t exactly normal. And it isn’t fair to hold any Team Avatar member to a standard of ‘normal’ when we’re the picture in the dictionary definition of ‘anomalous’.”

                “Thanks, Aunt Kya.”

                “You’re welcome.”

                The plane began to take off, and the pilot made a mention of ‘honorable guests on board’, which worried Kuvira just a tad. What if they were being followed? What if this Dark Spirit was targeting members of the Krew? What if they were next? She had window seat, and Hikaru was sitting next to her. The younger woman must’ve noticed the elevated heart rate and the shortness of breath, and had easily mistaken it for Kuvira’s fear of heights.

                “Don’t worry, we’ll be there before you know it. Do you need to trade with me?”

                “No... I just... I... I need...”

                Hikaru reached over and slid the plastic panel down, blocking the window’s view from Kuvira’s frantic eyes, “Hey... we’re taking baby steps, okay?”

                “Okay.”

                “Tell me about your recent hiring season in Steelworks?”

                Steelworks Diligences was, of course, the company that Kuvira and Baatar ran together. The Metalbender smiled and began softly describing each and every new employee with their own impersonation while Hikaru held her left hand. She must’ve been using a Firebending technique and changing the temperature of Kuvira’s hand while the latter was talking, and the steady rhythm of cold and warm began to calm her down.

                When the stewardess came around, Kuvira gently declined a cup of coffee, and within ten minutes she’d fallen asleep. Hikaru counted it as a success.

               

 

                Home was... well... a little on the dirty side. It came with a Mom that was also working and a Momma that was always working. Korra and Asami had contemplated hiring a maid to keep the place clean, but it felt like a little much for an apartment— thus they set aside two days every month for a deep scrubbing of the place. Chena was no exception to this tradition, and she sulked away to begin cleaning her own room.

                Times like these, no matter how dire, were not an exception.

                “Naga doesn’t even live here. She doesn’t even live here!” Korra complained. “How does her fur get in our toilet?!”

                Asami laughed from the kitchen and loaded dirty dishes from the sink into the dishwasher; it was her favorite cleaning activity because she could sort the dishes based on what sound they made. But, unfortunately, with blindness came a heightened sense of smell, and they’d forgotten to clean a pot used to cook kimchi before they’d left for the Fire Nation a week ago. It reeked of fermentation, to say the least.

                She’d just gotten to the silverware when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

                “Hey...” Asami murmured. “You okay?”

                Korra didn’t make a noise, and Asami’s hands drifted down do familiar, muscular arms— running the pads of her fingers over soft, but scarred skin. She loved and hated Korra’s scars; for they were amusing to trace in the dead of night, but they served as a reminder that there were people out in the world that wanted to hurt her wife. There would always be people like that. Asami leaned back into Korra just enough that they were supporting each other’s weight perfectly. All of the anxiety that’d been building up for the past few days dissipated like popping soap bubbles, and the kimchi pot she’d been holding splashed as she dropped it into the sudsy water.

                Her wife’s grip tightened and tightened until it became a little bit of an effort to breathe, yet Asami felt a need for the embrace to feel so robust, so unyielding.

She heard a tiny amount of Metalbending across the room and realized that Korra had flicked the stereo dial with her finger. " _I’m Not in Love"_ by 10CC began playing, and Asami smiled. They did little more than sway on the spot, but tension drifted away from their lungs as butterflies fluttering from flowers.

_I'm not in love_  
_So don't forget it_  
 _It's just a silly phase I'm going through_  
 _And just because_  
 _I call you up_  
 _Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_  
 _I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

               

                “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were making a statement.”

                She heard Korra smile, could picture her dark lips pulling back and revealing white teeth— caught that tiny little sigh one makes in lieu of laugh. Korra pulled her backwards towards the couch and tugged Asami into her lap.

 

 _(Big boys don’t cry)_  
_(Big boys don’t cry)_  


                “It’s okay to let it out,” Asami murmured, turning around on the couch.

                Korra knew this of course, they both did. Living in this household held the culture that showing emotion brought strength into the world, rather than weaknesses. And she did. Korra began softly sobbing into Asami’s collar, gripping tightly on the Airbender’s hoodie and shaking with frustration. Pale fingers rose and gently ran through the Avatar’s caramel hair over and over until the blind woman felt as though she’d counted each and every silky strand. When her wife had calmed down, Asami’s lips were met with another pair— firm and with an intended goal. Korra picked her up by her thighs and kissed the living daylights out of her... not that Asami could see daylight... but... oh, you know what I mean. She felt herself being carried towards the bedroom and moved a hand behind her so that the door could be Airbent open. Korra chuckled into the kiss.

 

 _I keep your picture_  
_Upon the wall_  
 _It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_  
 _So don't you ask me_  
 _To give it back_  
 _I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_  
 _I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

 

                “So... presumptuous.”

                “A Sato woman gets what she wants.”

                “Of course. You’re such a wonderful girl... my beautiful, strong wife...”

                Asami let her weight fall that Korra would set her down, and pivoted so Korra was facing the bed. She pushed her down and straddled her hips. The soft eighties music played in the background as Asami leaned downwards and Airbent a cool breath of air onto Korra’s collarbone.

                “Just forget, sweetie. Forget about what’s troubling you and forget who you are for one night.”

                Korra let out a shaky breath, “You’re the boss.”

                “Boss, eh? Well, I’m sure we could do some of that kinda thing if you wante--”

                Asami was playfully smacked in the shoulder and let out a musical laugh. They let 10CC transition into Elvin Bishop's _"Fooled Around and Fell in Love"_   while exploring each other and simply forgetting... simply forgetting it all. Korra lip-synced the lyrics onto Asami's mouth until they fell asleep. 

 


	4. Insolent, Nasty Woman

               

 

                “Hey Mom,” Kuvira smiled, bringing Su into a tight hug.

                The aged woman was not nearly as lively and cheerful as she’d used to be, and merely leaned into her adopted daughter’s frame. There was an unspoken desolation within the gesture, one that Kuvira silently vowed to erase. She would bring Opal and Jinora home, she would!

                “How’s your husband doing?” Su asked.

                Anything to distract from the present turmoils, and Kuvira quickly answered— going on and on about all the different trivialities at work and how Baatar wanted them to move into an apartment closer to the city. Su gently cupped the back of Kuvira’s head with a wrinkled hand and brought her daughter closer to herself, and Kuvira buried her face in her mother’s shoulder as she spoke.

                “I’m so, so sorry,” Su trembled. “I should’ve prevented this... this is my fault...”

                “This isn’t your burden to bear. This is on that Dark Spirit thing, this is all on him,” Kuvira. “Just because they were on their way to visit you doesn’t mean you could do a damn thing about it. How were you to know?”

                Su closed her eyes and took a deep breath, still shaking in frustration. Kuvira cupped her mother’s face and used her thumbs to wipe away falling tears.

                “I’m going to get Jinora back, I promise.”

                “Twerp’s right, sis, we’ll get Opal in a flash and figure out this Spirit shit before you know it,” Lin huffed, awkwardly patting Suyin on the back.

                “I have to stay here,” the Matriarch whispered, a hand stroking Kuvira’s cheek, “Can you promise me that you’ll be safe? I don’t want... I don’t want to lose you too.”

                “We’ll be okay, Mom.”

                Suyin looked as though she wanted to say something, but held her tongue. Kuvira kissed her mother’s forehead before walking up to the Airship that Suyin was loaning them to rescue Opal. Captain Fai— the Firebender who’d fought with them during the Neo Equalist War— was already waiting for them, giving Kuvira a respectful salute before clicking his heels and making his way to the cockpit. It almost made her miss the days when she was Captain of the Zaofu Guard. Lin followed him curtly, wanting to give the cockpit a once over before he could fly it.

                “I-Is Dequan coming with you?” she heard Suyin ask.

                Kuvira turned to see Hikaru nod, “He’s old enough... he... you have to learn how to fight in a group like ours...”

                Dequan pumped a fist in the air, “I’m going to kick butt!”

                “Come back soon,” Suyin smiled, ruffling Dequan’s hair.

                The trip was, overall, fairly quick. Airships had drastically improved within the last decade, and now the rides were far smoother than they’d been when the Krew was busy fighting Equalists. Kuvira sat down in a soft leather couch— well, sank into it is more like— and let her eyes close to catch up on lost sleep that’d escaped her since the discovery of Jinora’s disappearance. Bolin sat next to her and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, to which his wife smacked at his ankles until he sat properly with a pout. Dequan watched the Airship rise off of the Zaofu platform from one of the large windows, while Lin calmly stood at the helm next to Captain Fai and directed him towards Opal’s last known location. Kya was off somewhere on the Airship’s deck; likely having a smoke.

                Within three hours, they landed in a small farm town roughly one-hundred miles from Zaofu; a trip that would've taken all day by car thanks to the mountain passes surrounding Zaofu. Plus, they wouldn't have been able to bring as many people, and Kuvira wanted the manpower in a situation like this, where they were going up against the unknown. The Metalbender stepped out and asked the gawking locals if they’d seen an Airbending woman around, roughly thirty years old. They pointed her towards a shack made out of... well... garbage, or something like it. Kuvira wandered up towards it and pushed aside the cloth door— absolutely unsure of what to expect. She found Opal inside curled into a ball and pressed against the back wall with her head pressed between her knees. Kuvira kneeled down beside her, but didn’t touch her.

                “Hey.”

                Opal’s eyes were open, and they widened— in fear? Realization? Hope? Kuvira wasn’t sure. She moved closer towards her sister.

                “Hey, Opal... it’s me... it’s Kuvira. Can you hear me, sweetie?”

                Olive eyes met hers, and the Metalbender’s heart broke at the tears welling in Opal’s eyes. She gently took her sister’s hands and gripped onto them with a strength that took a lot of energy to muster. And then Opal fell into her embrace, sobbing like a mourner at a funeral. Kuvira was close to joining her in her sorrow, but held strong for the Energybender’s sake.

                “I... I don’t know what to do, Kuv... I lost her... I truly lost her...”

                Kuvira pulled Opal closer to her chest and rubbed a calming pattern in her sister’s back. She couldn’t form the words to counter such misery, such hopelessness. She didn’t even register others walking into the room until Bolin had scooped them into a hug, too.

                _“Whenever you’re ready to begin working...”_

                The Metalbender perked up at the unknown voice, belonging to a Spirit made of blinding light, lazily sitting in the rafters. She didn’t trust the entity, instantly gritting her teeth and giving her meanest glare.

                “Who are you?”

                Opal sniffled and gripped Kuvira’s bicep, “Don’t! They’re a friend, I think.”

                _“Indeed, and I’m going to help you find the Airbender as best I can. Come along now, chop chop!”_

                “Do you have any respect for the moment?” Bolin asked.

                _“No, I didn’t have a sense of sentiment as a mortal, and I don’t plan on having one anytime soon. I see it as a weakness, and so should you. I’m interested in suffocating the Dark Spirit that captured your Airbender friend, is that sufficient?”_

                Kuvira sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “I suppose that’s the best offer for help that we’re going to get. Are you... are you okay to stand, Opal?”

                “Yeah,” her sister sniffled, “Yeah, I just feel a little lightheaded. I haven’t gotten much food in the past day.”

                “We have plenty aboard the Airship. Why don’t you go up there and have Kya check over that wound on your head? Bolin, Hikaru, Aunt Lin, and I will check out that cave where you were attacked. There’s food and water on the Airship, and Dequan even came with us, he’ll be happy to see you agai—”

                “No! I’m coming with you!” the Energybender feebly objected. “I just... I need to see it for my own eyes. I don’t want to hear a word of protest... you... you need me!”

                _“That’s a strong will right there. If only more Airbenders were like her,”_ the Light Spirit commended. _“Then they wouldn’t have been wiped out during the Hundred Year War.”_

                The Krew ignored the Spirit as they made their way towards the Airship. Fortunately, Kuvira and Aunt Lin had the foresight to load motorcycles onto the zeppelin, and Hikaru was quick to unload them while the group had been retrieving Opal. She quickly ran over to scoop the Energybender into a bone-crushing hug and whisper words of encouragement. Aunt Lin was far behind, pulling Opal into a hug of her own, in a very un-Lin Beifong manner.

                “Hey kid.”

                “It’s wonderful to see you,” Opal murmured, trying to keep from crying. “I wish it was under better circumstances...”

                “Ha. Yeah.”

                “Aunt Lin is still working on her humanization skills. She’ll get it down in a couple of years,” Kuvira teased, straddling a motorcycle. “Hop on, Opal. Time for you to be a badass again.”

                “Right... be a badass again...”

                Opal joined Kuvira on her hunter green bike, Hikaru and Bolin shared a bike, and Aunt Lin gave the other Metalbender the stink eye as she clambered onto her own ride— which was arguably the coolest looking on, as it was Suyin’s personal bike, and outfitted specifically for a Metalbender. Opal pointed Kuvira in the direction of the cave where they’d encountered Wi Dro Lak, and the older of the sisters tuned everything out— ready to retrieve one of her best friends.

 

 

                Jinora hadn’t frozen to death yet, much to her surprise. Eventually, she’d come across some sort of solid ground, but it was so cold to the touch that she was sure she couldn’t feel her toes anymore. And she’d certainly lost track of the amount of time she’d spent in here. Seconds? Minutes? Days? There was no rotation of the sun to base her calculations off of, and the lack of light was driving her mad. Did Asami live in this constant fear? Of course not, no, that was a stupid comparison. Asami felt the warmth of a world with light in it, and more importantly had the support of friends and family. Jinora had nothing in here.

                For some reason, though, she wasn’t starving for food, and didn’t feel the need to sleep. That could be the eternal tormenting of the place, Jinora supposed. To not be able to exist as a living creature, with needs and desires. To be without the hierarchy of pure existence. Jinora hated this, and she wasn’t one for earthly attachments— perhaps this place existed to prove to Jinora that one needed such wishes to survive. It was doing a number on her sanity, to say the least.

                Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of torment, a voice broke the subzero atmosphere, _“Hey, you there! I’ve heard you struggling to survive in this world for a little while. Let me help you!”_

                Jinora thought the voice was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

                “Where are you?” she desperately called out.

                Hands, neutral in temperature, pulled her to her trembling feet, _“I’m right here. You’re a living soul, aren’t you? It’s strange to find someone like you here.”_

                “Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn’t be here,” she shivered.

                The stranger chuckled, his voice still remaining a mystery to her, _“We would all leave if we could. Come on, I have a house nearby. I mean, there’s no fire, but thankfully I’ve managed to find a few blankets. You’re welcome to whatever supplies you need.”_

                He led her across the void, and she tried to form a thought amidst the cold. After they’d walked for what felt like a few miles, she chose to speak again, “How could you tell I’m alive? If you’re... not?”

                _“I don’t know... I just felt that you... you weren’t supposed to be here. And who else wouldn’t be allowed in a place but someone who was alive?”_

                “Are you saying this is the land of the dead?” Jinora asked.

                The Stranger opened a door, and they began walking downwards. Downwards? Into whatever earth this land consisted of. Yes, that was smart— a pathetic source of warmth, but a source of warmth nonetheless. He gently guided her to a couch, stiff as a board, and gave her a blanket.

                _“Make yourself comfortable. There... there isn’t much to do in this void but to wait.”_

                “Wait for what?” Jinora asked, wrapping herself in the blanket.

                _“I am unsure. I died a while ago, yet I remain. I’ve maintained more of a sanity than others in this strange world.”_

                “How?”

                _“Exploring. I’ve designed a map of the place.”_

                “A map you cannot see?”

                The Stranger chuckled, _“A map one can feel. Here.”_

                He guided her hand towards a coffee table in his house. She felt many different shapes until she realized that she was feeling a model of a town, a mountain that was a few miles away, a pond, and a network of roads.

                _“My hypothesis is that this was a part of the Spirit World, broken off and stolen away by the Dark Spirits.”_

                “Interesting,” Jinora sighed. “I don’t suppose there’s any food here? I’d feel a bit more human if I had something to eat.”

                _“Sort of. As the Spirit World has it’s edible components... well... this void has some too. I keep a farm in the backyard, but I can’t eat that often. Let me fix something for you.”_

                Jinora listened to him walk away in the darkness and couldn’t help but trust him immensely. She supposed that fear prompted her to join him in his house, but it didn’t feel like fear— he gave her a feeling of safety, and she couldn’t put a pin on it.

                “Why do I have the feeling that you know who I am?” she asked aloud.

                _“Because you’re smart, Jinora. I do know who you are. A renown Airbending Master and an aide to all creatures, mortal and Spirit. Even that sort of generosity reaches a netherworld like this one.”_

                “I meant in a more personal manner.”

                _“You knew me when I was alive,”_ the Stranger answered calmly. _“But I implore you to ask no more. I mean no harm upon you.”_

                “I know,” Jinora nodded. She accepted a bowl of cold Lo Mein and felt chopsticks press into her hand. “I depend on you, and I’d hate to break the trust of someone who brought me out of a stint of misery such as you.”

                _“It’s not my wish to hide the truth from you, but such is the nature of death. The Gods decide what heroes such as yourself get to know. I’m allowed to help you in many different ways, and for now I’m more than happy to provide this shelter for you.”_

                “Thank you. It is most kind of you— many would not bother.”

                Jinora finally managed to get some sleep in the world shrouded in darkness, and she could’ve sworn the man threw an extra blanket on top of her shivering frame before the Gods granted her the mercy of slumber. She was sure to send them a prayer of thanks.

 

 

                They found nothing in the cave— not a scrap of evidence as to where Opal’s soulmate could’ve disappeared to. The Energybender remained as stoic as possible, but Hikaru noticed her falter when it became apparent that the trip they made was for nothing. But Firebenders do not give up hope so easily, and it was with confidence that she made her proclamation.

                “We don’t stop here. This trail may be cold, but we have other leads. We’re going to go back to Zaofu, where we can establish a solid base of operations, and we’re going to meditate into the Spirit World. Dammit, we’ll go to the South Pole and march in if we need to!”

                Chief Lin nodded and patted Hikaru on the back, “I’ve said this before, but you should’ve been a cop.”

                “Alright... we... we go back,” Opal sighed.

                _“Am I coming with you?”_ the Light Spirit asked. _“I’m not sure of what help I can be, but it isn’t as though I can leave this world until Wi Dro Lak has been defeated or imprisoned again.”_

                Everyone made eye contact within seconds and it was obvious that they couldn’t come to a verdict. Lin and Bolin had a look in their eyes that said “don’t trust the Spirits, we’ve seen what damage they can cause firsthand”. Kuvira had a look that suggested “I’ve spent way too much time being the plaything of the Fog of Lost Souls, but if it’s necessary, I’ll do it”. Opal’s eyes were dead and hollow, but Hikaru knew she trusted the Spirits with her life (the good ones, at least). And so the Firebender held the deciding vote glancing up at the Light Spirit with curiosity.

                “You any good in a fight?”

                _“I may be Sora-Iro now, but if you knew my mortal name you would cower in fear! I was the greatest warrior in the world! I captured a city with nothing but wit!”_

                “Blah blah,” Hikaru sighed. “Get your ass in line and follow us to the Airship.”

                _“Insolent, nasty woman,”_ Sora-Iro spat.

                “Between the two of us, this disrespectful bitch didn’t lose an entire Dark Spirit and an Airbending Master, and she gets to tell you what to do.”

                _“Fair enough.”_

                Everyone glanced at Hikaru with wariness, as though they didn’t expect a middle-aged mother to have the mouth of a sailor. It was easy for people to forget that she was a Kyoshi Warrior, with the fierceness of a _Ba Sing Se Badgermole_ , but she would be quick to remind them. Even Spirits, it seemed.       

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Be gentle with me, I am a fragile soul.


	5. Water Whip

 

 

                “Good evening, sir,” Korra bowed respectfully.

                “Ah, it’s good to see you, indeed,” President Ezakiya said, returning the bow. “Come in, come in. We have a great deal to discuss, I fear.”

                Korra walked into his office, and felt a little at ease— the last President was a disaster of a leader, who always spent money on lavish goods and seemed a little too comfortable around matters regarding triads. Of course, that all came to a halt when they discovered just how much of his paycheck went to them to extort local lawmakers in the outlying villages in the United Republic. President Ezakiya had earned fame by fixing his predecessors mistakes, and therefore had earned Korra’s trust.

                “The Fire Nation has been scoured top to bottom, but they’ve come up with little information on the whereabouts of the Fire Lords. Princess Jingu is under the Fire Nation’s capable protection, but I am more than willing to deviate some of my troops to the palace as well. I... I know I was born in Republic City, but I am loyal to my ancestor's homeland,” Ezakiya murmured. “I want to see her and her son protected while we figure out the culprit of her mother and brother’s attack.”

                “A generous offer, Mr. President, but you must understand that the... that whatever happened to them was a Spiritual matter, and that you can fill a battlefield with soldiers and still lose against a bout of Dark Spirits.”

                “I’m also concerned about the political shift that this might cause... should we assume the worst...”

                “Of course. The Independent Earth States have all contacted me about the matter— but they’re so small and young in terms of establishing their new governments that I have no suspicions regarding involvement from them. King Wu’s ceremonial role has no political leverage over discourse in the Fire Nation. And, of course, the Air Temples are likely not at fault; what with such a personal, beneficial relationship with the Royal Family. For them, there's nothing to be gained from starting a war with such a superpower country and much to lose. I’ve also spoken to my father and my cousins— they are most prepared to help me with Spiritual matters, having access to the Portals.”

                “I... well... I don’t want to offend you, but—”

                Korra held up her hand, “I can understand having suspicions about my family, giving their history with Dark Spirits and Harmonic Convergence. You can hold me responsible for promising that they will not use this attack on the Fire Lord to gain political foothold, and we have no reason to suspect them of being the perpetrators— the Water Tribes have fully rebuilt their relationship with the Fire Nation, even after the Hundred Year War.”

                “Of course. A President cannot be too careful, Avatar Korra.”

                Ezakiya sat behind his desk and poured himself some tea, offering Korra a cup that she steadily declined. Behind him, several hanging scrolls from the Air Temples, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation depicted wondrous scenes in history in beautiful ink strokes (mostly Avatars doing their Avatar duties). Actually, they were a gift from Asami and Bolin when the newly elected President moved into office— and he assured them that he would be happy to return them to the Art Museum after his term had finished. Korra studied them for several minutes before turning back to Ezakiya;

                “I had the honor of speaking to Fire Lord Zuko after the attack, and he’s almost certain that the perpetrator was a Dark Spirit named Wi Dro Lak. With all due respect, I would advise that you and your team be sure to convince the city to get on the good side of the inhabitants of the Spirit Wilds. Now more than ever, it seems that having a respectful and beneficial relationship with the Spirits would help protect your people.”

                Ezakiya nodded, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I’ll see what I can do. Steelworks Diligences has been absolutely crucial in designing a city that coexists with the vines.”

                “I’ll be sure to pass along the compliment.”

                “If I may, Avatar Korra, there is another issue I must discuss with you.”

                She leaned forwards in her chair, “Of course.”

                “It has come to my attention that the towns outlying the United Republic territory have reported civilians missing... if this is related to the attacks on the Fire Nation, I don’t know what I can do to stop it. Like you said, there’s only so much Bending one can throw against a Spirit before you lose the battle.”

                “Of course, President Ezakiya. There’s... well... there’s a small chance that the responsible party could be leftover sympathizers of the Neo-Equalists.”

                The President took a sip of tea and shook his head, “I doubt it. We’ve worked so hard in the last ten years to bring in new laws for justice that... I don’t see enough cause for civil unrest in the population. Most crimes committed today are the work of underground triads— many of whom are Nonbenders these days.”

                “You’re right. It’s hard not to jump to them as a likely culprit, after being on the receiving end of so many attacks,” Korra sighed.

                “I would be in your debt if you were to investigate these disappearances— speak with my Chief of Police if you have any questions,” Ezakiya sighed. “I have to attend a conference at the Fire Nation cultural center regarding keeping the population calm in this... terrifying time.”

                “Yes, sir.

                “Have a good day, Avatar Korra, and take a little time for yourself— I know that your position causes more stress than any of ours could.”

                “Thank you, President Ezakiya. You possess more wisdom and common sense than your predecessor.”

                “So I’ve been told,” he laughed. “Erm... would you like me to call a cab?”

                Korra strode to the open window of his office and unhooked the blue wings of the glider suit Baatar had designed for her. The President looked absolutely amazed as she stepped onto the rail of the window and merely leapt off without a care to give. Korra let the wind comb through her chestnut hair and sped her way towards Air Temple Island, where she was meeting the engineer in question.

               

 

                When one is shoved into a locker, it is very careful to let yourself be pushed. The tenser your body is, the more damage you will bring upon yourself. Chena learned this the hard way a few years ago, but had gotten used to it. Another Waterbending teenager pushed her up against the locker repeatedly, yet she kept herself relatively calm.

                “Look at you, not even bothering to defend yourself. It’s like you know how much of a scumbag Equalist your mother is,” Ikiaq growled.

                “She’s not an Equalist anymore,” Chena sighed. She was used to this by now, and the best method was to wait it out.

                Ikiaq held out her hand and let the nearby water fountain gush a cold tendril into her hands. Then, she bent a water whip across Chena’s face. The problem with water whips is that if you know what you’re doing, they can really hurt— focusing the whip into a small, short strand makes it work like a riding crop for ostrich-horses. Chena didn’t raise a hand in defense as the water cut into her cheek.

                “Enough of that!”

                A teacher all the way down the empty hallway spotted the sophomores attacking Chena and had decided to intervine. The other kids ran, pushing through the doors and heading to their classes. Chena paused for a moment, knowing that a teacher would let her go to the nurse, but also knowing that a teacher would call her parents. And Mom and Momma had enough to deal with right now.

                Chena ran the opposite direction that the other kids had, down a hallway filled with spirit day posters and banners for the upcoming dance. The teacher tried to call out to her, but Chena had managed to duck into a girl’s washroom and avoid being identified. From there, at least, she could messily heal herself. See, Momma had tried her best, but Chena’s healing powers left a lot to be desired. She managed to clean the blood away from her face and some of it off of her hoodie, but a big fat scar was left on her cheek. She pulled out her phone and let a sigh out through her nose. It was one-forty-five in the afternoon, which meant that she had needed to be in one more class before school let out. On the other hand, she was already late, and would no doubt draw attention with her new souvenir on her face, and the blood on her clothes.

                Playing hooky it is, then.

                She slipped out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs that led to the parking lot. As a senior in high school, she’d bought her own spot to put her car. More often than not, nasty words were written about her mothers in chalk that she would wash away with Waterbending before a teacher could notice. Thank goodness no one dared touch her car— it was hers unless Mom and Momma needed a ride, but since both of them could fly Chena got to keep it most of the time. She’d gotten it from her Auntie Kuvira, and for some reason the license plate said GR8T-UNITR on it, but that was the least of her worries.

                Chena sped off and glanced at the scar one last time. If she played her cards right, she could bribe one of the White Lotus guards to fix her healing job before Momma noticed. Thank the Gods that Mom was blind.

                She passed a Narook’s (they turned into a chain restaurant after the Neo-Equalist war because of incredible popular demand), and decided to get lunch before heading home. It would be best if she returned at her usual time, rather than early. She walked in and nearly screamed all the swear words she knew when she realized Korra and Baatar Jr. were enjoying lunch in booth #10. Her rotten luck meant that Baatar spotted her, but Baatar’s fantastic possession of common sense meant that he knew not to give her away. He was her favorite family member for a reason.

                Baatar made eye contact with her for three seconds, no doubt noticing the abrasion on her face, and then went right back to chatting with Korra. She threw him a two-fingered salute and scurried out of the Narook’s, apologizing to the waitress who was about to hand her a menu.

                Buckling up in her car, she sent a quick text.

                **2:05 PM, Smaller Version of Korra: I owe you one.**

                **2:06 PM, Uncle B:** **No worries, you don’t have to say a thing.**

                Chena drove away from the parking lot before her Momma could recognize the car.

 

 

                “Hey there, how was school?” Asami called from the living room.

                “Fine.”

                Chena threw her bag on her bed and shut the door. The Airbender listened very carefully for any indication as to her daughter’s apparent frustration, but Chena began playing loud music. Her daughter knew that Asami really couldn’t hear through it, and that it pissed Mom off quite a bit.

                _Is she angry at me?_ Asami thought to herself. _What did I do? I don’t understand..._

                The Airbender stood and walked across the apartment towards Chena’s room. She knocked on the door twice, but her daughter would not answer. This... this change in behavior hurt Asami, but Chena was almost an adult now... she could act the way she wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a message in her head from Korra.

                **_“Hey there, I’m on my way home, would you like for me to bring us something from the deli?”_**

 ** _“Sure,”_** Asami thought. **_“Though we may have to keep Chena’s under a lid. I don’t think she wants to come out right now.”_**

**_“Come out? As in—”_ **

**_“Out of her room, Kor. She seems pissed at me.”_ **

                Korra’s voice in her head sounded upset, but surprised, **_“Oh. I’ll come home as soon as I can, then, and try to talk to her.”_**

                For reasons they couldn’t quite figure out, Chena’s door remained closed for the rest of the night. Korra put her dinner into a Tupperware container and resolved to catch her tomorrow before she left for school. She’d find out what was troubling her daughter, no matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
